


The Marching Paladins

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Marching Band, Multi, Non-binary Pidge (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Polyamorous relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, angry keith, good old marching band music, hunk is in a ldr with shay, lance has a panic attack, little klance action later on, pidge is married to a computer, protective pidge, slow klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry i'm really bad at summaries,This is based off of one of my (Aiisss's) marching band years, not what happens to the characters but more like the shows they do. Basically Keith and lance has always been slightly rocky with each other but being in the same section meant fighting for the leadership job when their previous senior leaves. Lance ends up getting the position, making Keith angry and straight up a total meanie to lance. After some time forcing the two to bond, they get closer. But keith still holds a grudge over the fact lance is section leader and he is not. There will be tons of angst into this please you have been warned. Also there will be terms for marching band but we will define them in the notes!!!Enjoy~





	

_**Helllllooooooo Aiiss and CaptainJake here!** _

_**This is a fanfiction about marching band. Ill leave notes about marching band terms at the end or more than likely leave a little side note to describe what it means.** _

_**This first chapter will more of a introduction!** _

_**Drum majors:** _  
_**Allura (Head)** _  
_**Shiro (co-drum major)** _

_**Section leaders:** _  
_**Pidge (Clarinets)** _  
_**Lance (Saxophones)** _  
_**Coran (Trombones)** _  
_**Matt (Trumpet)** _

_**What everyone plays;** _  
_**Lance: Saxophone (But he knows how to play the guitar!!!)** _  
_**Keith: Saxophone** _  
_**Hunk: Clarinet (Co-captain)** _  
_**Pidge: Clarinet** _  
_**Coran: Trombone** _  
_**Shiro: Trumpet (before he was drum major)** _  
_**Allura: Flute and color Guard (Before becoming drum major)** _  
_**Matt: Trumpet** _

_**People Per section:**_  
_**Clairnets: 10**_  
_**Saxophones: 6**_  
_**Flutes: 8**_  
_**Trombone: 16**_  
_**Baritone: 17**_  
_**Tuba: 4**_  
_**Drum line: 7**_  
_**Mellow Phone/French Horn: 4**_  
  
_**OOKAYY NOW THAT THIS IS CLEAR I SHALL BEGIN!!!!**_  

* * *

 

Lance had walked into his first practice of the season. It was the beginning of July. He felt the anxiety and nerves in his stomach rise up as he opened the door to his current high school, Garrison High. The Cuban boy had just found out he had gotten section leader instead of Keith, something he secretly hadn’t seen coming. He was smirking with confidence as he pushed his black sunglasses up to the top of his head, pushing his brown thick short hair up slightly. The black sunglasses were covering his icy blue eyes, they had hints of a green mixed with a heavy bright blue tone. Lance had started walking towards the band room already feeling his anxiety getting replaced with excitement. The tall male hadn’t realized he was already in front of the band doors, being so lost in thought. Lance could hear all the voices inside talking, laughing and some drum players playing around on the drums. He had the biggest smile on his face as soon as he opened the doors, he felt so welcomed. The band room had and has been his second home, he felt so at happy and safe oddly enough. His bright blue eyes searched around the room, Lance saw new freshmen mixed in with his upperclassmen. He walked towards a certain group as soon as he noticed them outside the corner of his eye. It wasn't hard to realize who they were, his friends were an odd bunch. His best friend and bro forever looked like a tank. People expected him to play the tuba, he’s never seen someone not look shocked when the big cinnamon roll told them he plays the clarinet. That hunk of love ironically was named Hunk. Lance saw a beautiful lady with a darker skin than his own with pure silver hair, which was pushed back into a thick ponytail. She was laughing along with the group, she was basically a goddess to everyone in the band, her name is Allura. Of course Lance had hit on her enough times to not be able to count the tries, and of course she politely declined him at first but now she plays along. He looked next to the white haired beauty and noticed his very crazy but hilarious friend with crazy bright orange hair and a matching fully grown mustache. Lance was still amazed about how well groomed he kept it, the crazy friend was talking with his hand and smiling widely as if talking about something that greatly excited them. This dude was such a ball of sunshine, Coran, he was there for Lance when he didn't want to bother his other friends with some personal problems. He smiled seeing his small framed friend, whose brown overly wavy hair was being held back with a snap back which was flipped around, having the long part of the hat sticking out on the other side. Their name is Pidge. Lance feels the warmth and comfort slowly taking over his chest remembering Pidge coming out to everyone as non-binary, meaning using they/them pronouns. He was so proud of that little shit. It looked as if the man Pidge was leaning on for support, laughing so hard at something that had been said, the man as well laughing very loudly and strong like. He was wiping a tear from his eye. He knew that black hair and white bangs look and that very in shape body. He means VERY in shape, the man wearing his usual outfit, was no other than Shiro. Just like Allura, Lance had flirted and hit on Shiro more times than anything. Shiro had laughed and shook his head and declined but in a nice friendly way which wasn't awkward in the least. Plus now Shiro and Allura were seen as Dad and Mom of the group, which would be weird for Lance. He was smiling looking at his group of friends, he had started to walk over til he stopped mid step. He noticed a certain mullet among the group laughing, “...Keith..” he mumbled but then snapped out of his trance realizing, he had no reason to hesitate! The black haired beauty, not that he would admit, had nothing to gloat over. He was the section leader, after all! Lance strutted over full of himself and wrapped an arm around Pidge who had since stood back up.

Pidge had basically jumped out of their skin from being spooked from Lance's sudden arm “JESUS LANCE!” they had yelled, putting one of their pale hands into their chest. Pidge let out a breath heavily, trying to calm down their racing heart. Lance laughed and rolled his eyes

“sorry Pidge sorry!” He teasingly rolled his eyes. Completely ignoring the glaring he was feeling on the side of his face. He wasn't gonna let this prick ruin his first day back to the one thing that keeps him happy. Lance was basically leaking confidence, even though he himself knew it was all over the fact he wanted to seem better than his frenemy, Keith. Shiro realized it was almost time and nodded at Allura who he followed to the podium. Lance knew where to stand, with the rest of the section leaders. He watched as the rest of the band got into their places. He felt someone walk up next to him realizing it was Pidge’s older brother Matt. Lance smiled at Matt and could basically see how nervous he was. He whispered so he wouldn't be heard over Shiro talking about random things he was tuning out.

“Matt, my dude. Relaxxx~” Lance chuckled out softly noticing the seniors shoulders relax. “There ya go buddy.” He smiled and chuckled.

“These few people up front will be this year's section leaders-” Shiro paused for a moment pointing towards some random baritone section leader. It then was Coran, who's the Trombone section leader. Then after him, it was Matt. Matt is the trumpet section leader. Then it was Lance.

Lance stepped forward like everyone else had. He could feel all the looks he was getting but one stood out from all the rest. Lance made eye contact with Keith and kept his eyes focused onto Keith as if he was saying this straight to his face. “Ahem, most of you know me. If you don't nice to meet you I’m Lance McClain. I play the guitar and the saxophone. Obviously saxophone because I am the section leader.” He smirked seeing Keith frowning and glaring hardcore as a response to Lance's gloating eyes. Lance then looked away and smiled at some of the girls who were giggling and the very few boys who were looking away blushing. He smiled and winked at them and stepped back into the line letting the rest of the leaders introduce themselves.

It was Pidge’s turn right after him. While they were welcoming the new students, he saw Keith at the corner of his eyes, glaring at him. Normally this would’ve made him uncomfortable and he definitely would’ve glared back, but today was his day. He had finally earned the title he worked his ass off for and Keith could suck it. He smiled even wider as his rival scoffed at him. He snapped back to reality when he heard everyone in the room laugh. He looked in Pidge’s direction, seeing that they had decided to dab as an ending to their speech. Chuckling at his gremlin of a friend, he raised his thumbs up to encourage Matt.

The slightly taller gremlin cleared his throat and stepped forward, smiling sheepishly. He fumbled with his eye patch as he introduced himself and welcomed all new students, wishing them a fun time. Just as he was done, a new student raised her hand. Lance hadn’t talked to or seen her before and he was pretty sure he knew why. The tall, hunched over girl was wearing a big sweater that covered most of her face. Lance looked over at Matt who seemed nervous, he didn’t like talking in front of big groups of people. “Y-yes?” The girl wore a sly smile as she got a bit closer, advancing through the crowd.

“What’s the eye-patch for?” Oh no she did not. Lance saw Shiro and Matt’s shoulders tense nervously as all the students quieted down. They were all warned in secret to not mention the eye-patch nor Shiro’s metal arm, what was this girl doing? Matt gulped nervously. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He started trembling, on the verge of a panic attack just at the memory of his scar. Feeling the tension rise, Lance quickly looked over at Allura and blinked several times, silently asking for her to do something. Allura, being the wonderful, wonderful friend she is, quickly took action. Coughing loudly, she took the attention of the crowd. Noticing this, she kept coughing, wheezing and hacking without stopping.

Students quickly rushed over to her side as Shiro guided Matt away from the group, a hand on the other boy’s shoulder as he tried to calm his ‘friend’ down. Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith quickly followed them but put some distance between the older two. They’d go over to make sure they were both okay after Matt stopped trembling. Shiro was obviously slightly thrown off from the question, his own PTSD kicking up from the question. Shiro slowly trailed his arm, lovingly, down Matt's arm. You could tell from the look on Shiro face he was saying calming, soothing words to the very upset Matt. Pidge’s face was stern with concern and sadness. They were trying to calm down, their fists in a tight hold. Pidge breathed out heavily and turned towards Lance and Keith. The room had settled in an uneasy setting, it felt as if the room was thick with some type of tension. Lance let out a shaky breath.

He stepped forward putting on another face. “I guess we should have said this, there was uh…” he looked around noticing Matt being pulled further away by Allura who was also pulling out Shiro. “accident during their freshmen year. Again, please don't ask about it. It causes them to relive it and causes their PTSD flicker back up. So please, out of the respect of our leadership. Please think before you ask about Matt's eye-patch or Shiro’s arm.” He scanned his eyes across the room. He smiled and chuckled “other than that ask away!” He winked playfully and heard the uneasy crowd murmur a couple of apologies. Looking around, Lance couldn’t spot the girl in the big sweater. Where had she gone? Lance flicked his blue eyes towards his rival, noticing that the other male had been looking too.

Keith felt eyes on the side of his face, his bold violet eyes connected with others Blue eyes. They had a silent agreement of truce to find the girl that had rudely asked the question. Lance slowly removed his gaze from Keith's and scanned the room. “So for the next 15 minutes is to get to know your section.” He smiled and chuckled. “There are no rookies for the saxophones so you guys behave and meet other sections. Keith and I are gonna go see what's happening outside yeah?” He grinned and tilted his head slightly. The room was filled with awkward murmurs, quiet “Hello”s and small conversations. Lance shut the door and let his smile wear off.

This was NOT the way he planned his first day of glorious leadership to go. He put on a brave face and walked over to the now more calm Shiro and Matt being hugged by Allura. The three were together, as much as they thought no one knew about it. It’s hard not to notice when there’s a bag of blankets and hot cocoa powder labeled with a small note on it that said “Comfort 4 Da Babes” in Allura’s handwriting, also not to mention how close and touchy the three were always. There had been questions about Allura and Shiro being together or Matt and Shiro.

Lance rolled his eyes playfully at the bag of 'comfort’ items Allura has. Lance and Keith make their way over, Keith softly clearing his throat to gain their attention. “Hey guys.. are we good now?” Lance said before Keith could ask the same thing. Allura looked at them and nodded. Her silver hair slightly bouncing as she moved her head.

“Yeah I think we're better.” She still had her hands on both Shiro and Matt. Matt looked worse than Shiro had, of course Shiro kept it together for Matt, the accident had left scars on everyone some mentally, some Physically, and some both. Lance nodded and walked over and comfortingly rubbed Matt back.

“Come on trumpet section leader you got this dude.” Lance showed Matt his warmest grin ever. Matt nodded and hugged Lance before quickly scooting to the bathroom to splash water on his flushed face. Keith had taken to his older brothers side, Shiro. Keith was obviously unsure what to do other than a supportive softly.punch to Shiros chest and a nod of his head

. “Alright, you two can wait for Matt,” Allura flickered her eyes between Lance and Keith. “Shiro and I must get back in there.” She smiled softly and regretfully. It was obvious that she wanted to stay and help, but of course being high in leadership meant high responsibilities. Lance and Keith both nodded at the same time, after the two drum majors had left to finish Introductions. After what seemed like hours which in reality was the most five minutes tops, Keith was the first one to break the somewhat tense but not awkward silence.

“How did you do it?” He mumbled out coldly. Lance flinched slightly, he wasn't even expecting this conversation to come soon. So to hide his anxiety about it he decided to be his usual smart-ass self.

Lance chuckled and looked at Keith. “Maybe they just liked me better because I can play better and I actually can socialize have some patience with the new kids or anyone who's struggling.” Lance smirked cockily at Keith noticing the others anger flaring up. Keith grumbled out something that wasn't English. Lance lifted an eyebrow and looked away “If you're gonna talk shit, talk shit in English.” He snapped slightly, coming off way more rude than he intended.

Lance sighed and ran one of his hands through his thick brown hair “maybe you should just go back inside the band room.”

Keith had a look of shock on his face, he stood up from leaning against the wall and scowled. “Fine I will.” He stomped away, and right before slamming into the band room. He cut a furious glare towards Lance, who had been watching his actions. “Just know I'm not gonna leave you one fucking second to fuck up. I'll call you out on every mistake you make McClain. We both know you're bound to fuck up some time.” He growled out. Lance had no words to say, he was completely speechless. The angered male then slammed into the band room, leaving the slightly nervous and slightly hurt Lance to silence. Lance felt his stomach drop and he took one of his hands and rub his face slightly. He silently thought to himself 'this is gonna be one interestingly long year..’

* * *

 

_**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!** _

_**Enjoy~!** _


End file.
